This specification relates to the presentation of search results in response to a search request presented by a user to a search service that can provide both generic search results and mobile-friendly search results.
A search service, e.g., a web-based search service, will generally receive a search request from a user through a search page presented to the user by the service through a web browser on a personal computing device. In making the search request, the user will generally select a kind of resource to be searched—e.g., generic web pages, mobile web pages, and so on—and in the absence of an explicit selection, a default selection, typically generic web pages, will be used. Generic web pages are uncategorized web pages, as opposed to, for example, mobile-friendly web pages (“mobile web pages”) which are web pages categorized as specifically suitable for or directed to mobile devices. Some search services will present different search pages as user interfaces to receive search requests directed to searching different kinds of resources.
Upon receiving a search query, a search service will generally direct the search query to a search engine for a specific corpus of resources. The search engine associated with a kind of resource will produce search results based on the query and on the kind of resource it is associated with.
After the search engine produces the search results, the search service presents those results to the user.